


Aftermath

by tvlerblack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Wrestlemania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlerblack/pseuds/tvlerblack
Summary: Seth wished he had something to say, some words of comfort to give; he knew the awful crushing weight of defeat, of failure, of disappointment after working so hard for so long for something so desired. He couldn’t find anything to say, so he settled for this, trying to take care of Roman the best he could.





	Aftermath

The officials tried to get Roman to see the doctor, but Roman refused, wandering aimlessly backstage until finally Seth found him and brought him back to the locker room. Roman sat in silence while Seth wet a towel and started to clean off the remaining sweat and blood from his face and arm, being as gentle as he could.

Seth wished he had something to say, some words of comfort to give; he knew the awful crushing weight of defeat, of failure, of disappointment after working so hard for so long for something so desired. He couldn’t find anything to say, so he settled for this, trying to take care of Roman the best he could.

“You deserve that title,” Roman said, abruptly.  

Seth, absorbed as he was in what he was doing, almost didn’t hear him. He paused, and then offered up the most genuine smile he could.

The Intercontinental Title was lying atop Seth’s bag on the floor. Seth glanced back and caught the locker room light glinting off its white and gold surface. He remembered the euphoria he had felt in that moment when they handed the title over to him and he held it up high for thousands and thousands of eyes to see, remembered the feeling of triumph and the feeling of finally, finally achieving what he had fought like hell for these last tumultuous two years.

“You bet your ass I do,” he quipped, trying for a cheery tone and almost succeeding.

Roman looked at him, his shoulders slumped, his eyes tired and hollow. Seth hated to see him this way. It was so unlike him.

Seth tossed the bloody towel aside and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Roman’s brow. He drew back, but Roman grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close again, until he was almost in Roman’s lap, straddling him. He placed his hands on Roman’s shoulders, not really sure what to do, what Roman wanted him to do. He had never been very good at this kind of thing, really, and it had been a long time since it mattered.

Roman tilted his face up so their noses brushed, their lips inches apart. “I’m glad you’re here,” he murmured, and there was such deep, desperate sincerity in his voice, such uncharacteristic vulnerability, Seth was left momentarily speechless.

“Yeah, I’m here,” was all he could think to say, when he found his voice again.

Roman buried his face in Seth’s shoulder, clinging to him. For a time Seth just held him, neither of them speaking, and Seth guessed that maybe this was enough, for now.  

**Author's Note:**

> Wrestlemania left me with a lot of feelings.


End file.
